beingtheelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Being The Elite (Episode 27)
Being The Elite (Episode 27) is an episode of the Being The Elite YouTube series edited and produced by wrestler Nick Jackson. This episode is based in Singapore and England and is the first of the series to run over the ten minute mark. Characters *Kenny Omega *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Adam Cole *Yujiro Takahashi Locations *Singapore *Liverpool, England *Leicester, England *London, England YouTube Description "From Singapore to the U.K. The Elite have been busy." Story Kenny Omega has arrived in Singapore and is showing his hotel room. His towel has been folded in the shape of an elephant and he has a view out over the sea front. He shows footage of the hotel's infinity pool which overlooks the city. Omega says it is the best hotel view he has ever had and that he and his new elephant friend are very pleased. This is followed by footage of a Batman merchandise store. Elsewhere Matt Jackson is opening a package that The Young Bucks have received and reads out the enclosed letter. The sender has ordered a framed copy of the Wrestling Observer newsletter which has a five star review of one of their matches and got Dave Meltzer to sign it. Matt shows it off for the camera. Back in Singapore Kenny says that there are so amny sights and sounds to explore so he is going to pass his time playing Street Fighter. He is with the girlfriend of a top gamer and he is going to play in a tournament with her. Footage of Omega winning a bout follows. Later in his hotel room Kenny says that he lost his wrestling bout but got a great reception and is now heading out with Yujiro Takahashi for a sponsors dinner. The Young Bucks are arriving in Liverpool, England having taken the bus from London. Cut to Nick, Matt and Adam Cole on the streets in Liverpool shivering and explain that it is freezing and that they are not used to the cold. They hype the first matc of their tour and show timelapse footage of the ring being set up in the arena. The next day The Bucks are in Leicester having driven overnight from Liverpool. They are in their hotel room and Matt says last night's match was good but he felt rough all day previously, tough is feeling better after some sleep. They show a new jacket design that will be avialable in their merchandise store. In the locker room, The Bucks and Cole are unpacking their ring gear before a cut to the trio doing a meet and greet with fans. Shots of the trio watching other matches from backstage follows. Matt says that they may need to get involved in the current match involving The Briscoe Brothers. Footage follws of Matt and Nick interfering in that bout, followed by shots of their own match later that night. The next day the group are doing another meet and greet in London before the final show of the tour. Footage of that night's match follows before cutting to the locker room as Nick gets changed after the show. He says they rocked the show, cut with more footage, and ouline's their upcoming schedule. He says they will get ten days off so may not post a new episode in a while. Back in Singapore, Kenny and Yujiro are heading out for their meal. At the restaurant the wiater is doing an extravagant show of making noodles at the table. Yujiro wants to know "what is this asshole doing?" Omega tells him that the guy is making noodles but Yujiro dismisses it and says he doesn't like noodles. Five minutes later Kenny asks Yujiro what he is eating, and Yujiro replies that it is noodles. Kenny says that he told him that is what he was making but Yujiro says he doesn't care and tells Omega to "shut the fuck up man!" Notes This is the longest episode of the series to date, and the first one to last over ten minutes. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Yujiro Takahashi/Appearances Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:Singapore (Location) Category:Liverpool (Location) Category:Leicester (Location) Category:London (Location)